


dry chicken

by cyberbullystar, kyman420



Series: The Clapverse [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Conflict, craig is so done, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberbullystar/pseuds/cyberbullystar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyman420/pseuds/kyman420
Summary: Cultural differences cause some conflict between Tweek and Craig.





	dry chicken

**Author's Note:**

> you know, a lot of people have accused our fanfics of racism, but im asian and i'm proud of my heritage. so i can say with some certainty that i am not racist.  
> \- reddgemwink
> 
> I am, however :)  
> \- kyman420

“I fucking hate white people,” Craig muttered, picking at his boat dry unseasoned chicken. 

 

“Gah!” Tweek, being white, was shaken by this. “All of us?” he asked in a Scarlett Johansen voice. “Wh-why, Craig?”

 

Craig was about to flip him off and go back to eating his chicken, but he remembered who he was talking to. He loved his boyfriend too much for this. He went back to trying to swallow his chicken, which was drier than his eyes after seeing Avengers: Endgame.

 

“Yes, all of you,” Craig said quietly enough so that it wouldn’t reach Tweek’s delicate white ears. “No, not  _ all  _ of you, babe. I love you.” To prove his point, he reached out and brushed his fingers over Tweek’s hand.

 

“B-but you just said you hate white people!” Tweek exclaimed, oblivious to Craig’s touch.

 

“It’s because white people do disgusting shit like eating manatee spleens and stick their tongues someone’s mouth after they just threw up,” Craig said in a monotone. 

 

“I don’t kiss people who — and only Kenny did that! Why are you generalizing us, Craig!? Gah!” Tweek sat there, tweeking out for a few seconds. 

 

“Babe, calm down,” Craig said. “You know I don’t mean  _all_ white people.”

 

“But how do I know that!?” Tweek pulled on his hair.

 

“Well, I’m not saying you’re a dumb blonde, Tweek.”

 

“Dumb blonde!? Is that how you see me, Craig?? AAAGH!” Tweek pulled harder.

 

“Babe, I’m sorry. Look at me.” Craig took Tweek’s hand and turned his boyfriend’s head to face him. 

 

“When I said I hate white people, I didn’t mean for you to take it personally. I just meant this chicken is dry as shit. It doesn’t even taste like anything.”

 

Tweek sat there, twitching for a minute. His eyes darted all over the room. Then without warning, he pulled Craig towards him and pressed their lips together. 

 

Craig was taken by surprise, if that’s even possible for him. But he kissed Tweek back anyway, trying to ignore the loud clapping sound coming from outside. Tweek tasted like coffee like he normally did, but this time there was something else. And it wasn’t exactly pleasant. 

 

Craig pulled away and turned around to rub his mouth. 

 

“Tweek,” Craig said after a long silence. “You just threw up, didn’t you?”

 

Fucking white people. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 😊😊 This is my first Creek story


End file.
